Do you know that I love you?
by Leandra1
Summary: Es ist der Anfang vom fünften Schuljahr. Harry und Ron merken das Hermine sich ziemlich verändert hat. Vor allem Ron endeckt immer mehr neue wunderschöne Seiten an Hermine!
1. Manches bleibt

Ferien Nun waren schon seit fünf Wochen Sommerferien, für manche erst eine kurze Zeit der Ruhe und Entspannung. Für andere eine Ewigkeit in der Hölle so wie für Harry Potter , er sehnte sich nach seiner Zauberschule Hogwarts nach seinen vielen dunklen Gängen die nur durch Fackeln erhellt wurden, nach den Lehrern (wobei nicht nach allen) , nach der Großen Halle , nach den Festessen und er sehnte sich nach Quiddich das er im letzten Jahr ja nicht gespielt hatte weil das Trimagische Tunier statt gefunden hatte. Aber was ihm am meisten abging, was ihm am meisten fehlte waren seine zwei besten Freunde Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Wenn doch nur Hedwig seine große Schneeeule mit Post kommen würde, er hatte sie vor Tagen mit einem Brief zu Ron geschickt doch bis jetzt war sie nicht gekommen. Doch auch die Post von Sirius Harry´ s Paten blieb aus. Harry drehte sich im Bett um und schaute auf den alten grasgrünen Wecker. Es war zwar erst halb fünf aber Harry konnte und konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Klopfen. "Hedwig!" flüsterte er und sprang aus seinem Bett riss die Vorhänge zurück und öffnete das Fenster. Hedwig setzte sich auf seinem Arm und begann leise zu schuhuen. An ihrem Bein war ein Brief befestigt, hastig band er ihn los. Und Hedwig flatterte in ihren Käfig.  
  
Kann mir vorstellen das es bei den Muggel arg sein muss. Wenn sie zu fies sind dann frag ich Dad ob du endlich zu uns kommen darfst .Ich wollte ja das du die Ferien bei uns verbringst aber Dumbledore hat mit Dad geredet und jetzt ist er der Meinung das du eine Zeit bei den Muggeln sein sollst. Wieso will er mir nicht sagen. Bei uns ist es zurzeit überhaupt nicht ruhig , Mum schimpft oft mir Fred und George wegen den Scherzladen. Die haben schon alles geplant gehabt was sie dann später verkaufen und was sie dann noch erfinden wollen. Als Mum die Liste gefunden hat ist sie ausgerastet. Gestern hat Pig ein Würgezung Toffee gefressen seine Zunge war riesengroß das hättest du sehen müssen. Hoffe du kannst bald zu uns Ron  
  
Harry musste grinsen als er den Brief las .Ja so waren die Weaslys ,die beste Zaubererfamilie die er kannte. Plötzlich sah er das unten in winzigkleiner Schrift stand  
  
Glaubst du das Hermine zu Krum nach Bulgarien gefahren ist? Ich trau dem Kerl nicht !  
  
Harry holte aus seinem Schrank in dem er seine Zaubersachen während der Ferien aufbewahrte Pergament , Feder und Tinte. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann zu schreiben. Als die ersten Lichtstrahlen ins Zimmer schienen war Harry mit dem Brief fertig und las ihn sich zum Schluss noch durch.  
  
Lieber Ron, Die Muggel sind wie immer blöd. Manchmal muss ich mich zusammenreißen damit ich sie nicht in Stinktiere verwandle. Aber dann kann ich garantiert nicht zu euch. Ich denke wir können Hermine vertrauen sie wird schon wissen was sie tut. Krum ist wirklich nicht ein so schlechter Mensch wie du glaubst! Er kann auch nett sein. Und wenn er Hermine mag wird er sich sicherlich um sie kümmern! Wenn du dir so große Sorgen um Hermine machst dann schreib ihr doch !!! Grüß bitte Fred, George, Ginny und die anderen von mir. Harry  
  
Harry ging an zu Hedwigs Käfig. "Kannst du mir den bitte heute noch zu Ron bringen! Wenn du willst schlaf jetzt ein wenig und flieg später!" sagte er zu ihr und strich ihr über die samtweichen Federn. Hedwig kniff ihn wie immer liebevoll in den Finger. "Du bist echt toll Hedwig!" sagte Harry und band den Brief an Hedwigs Bein das sie ihm bereitwillig zustreckte. Zwei Stunden später erwachte auch die Dursleys und begaben sich in die Küche um zu Frühstücken. Harry zog sich an und ging dann auch hinunter. Keiner bemerkte ihn als er hinein kam aber das störte ihn nicht, er vermiet jegliche Gespräche mit ihnen. Er setzte sich neben seinen Cousin Dudley der munter seine Muffins in seinen Mund stopfte. Letzten Sommer hatte er eine strikte Diät einhalten müssen da ihm die Schulkleidung nicht mehr passte. Die Diät hatte aber nicht viel geholfen vielleicht hatte er fünf , sechs Pfund verloren die waren aber schnell wieder angegessen den Tante Petunia hatte eine Schneiderin beauftragt genau die Schuluniform zu nähen die Dudley tragen müsse nur in seiner Größe. Natürlich hatte das eine große Summe Geld gekostet aber für ihren `großen starken Mann´ war ihr nichts zu teuer. Harry nahm sich einen Toast und bestrich ihn mit Butter und schaute Dudley misstrauisch an. Oft fragte sich Harry ab wie vielen Muffins er platzen würde. Noch mehr Muffins . mampfte Dudley. Natürlich Diddy- Herzchen! sagte Tante Petunia und ging zur Theke und holte fünf Muffins über die sich Dudley sogleich hermachte. Er war in der Zeit immer fetter und hässlicher geworden. Seine Schweinsäuglein waren auf das Schokoladen Muffin fixiert das er in seiner kleinen dicken Hand hielt. Zum Glück, sah Harry keinem der Dursleys ähnlich, er war ziemlich groß hatte smaragdgrüne Augen und Rabenschwarzes Haar das ihm ein wenig in die Augen fiel, was ihm aber nicht sehr störte denn es verdeckte die Blitznarbe die er auf seiner Stirn hatte, jene Narbe die ihn zu etwas ganz besonderen machte . Harry sah richtig cool aus, aber für seine Tante und seinen Onkel war Dudley gegen ihn ja ein `Adonis´. Wir machen heute einen Ausflug, bellte Onkel Vernon der so gut wie keinen Hals besaß du bleibst hier hast du mich gehört! Wehe du stellst etwas an sonst sorge ich das du erfährst was richtige Schmerzen sind, Junge! . Ja sagte Harry und versuchte seinen Zorn nicht bemerkbar zu machen. Onkel Vernon war so groß wie Harry und bewegte sich wie eine Schnecke. Harry ballte seine Fäuste unbemerkt unter dem Tisch. Große Sorgen musste er sich deswegen nun wirklich nicht machen, aber Onkel Vernon konnte Harry verbieten nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Obwohl damit würde er sich selber keinen großen Gefallen machen. Denn das würde heißen, dass Harry das ganze Schuljahr im Lingusterweg sein würde. Wo doch eigentlich Hogwarts sein wirkliches Zuhause war. 


	2. Überraschung

Also das zweite Kapitel ist da ! Ist vielleicht ein wenig interessanter ^-^ ! Bitte Review mir!  
Als Harry wieder in sein Zimmer hinauf ging war Hedwig schon wieder weg geflogen. Er lies sich seufzend auf seinen Sessel fallen und hörte wie die Dursleys Türschlagend das Haus verließen und natürlich, abschlossen damit Harry nirgends hingehen konnte. Aber Harry hatte nicht vor das Haus zu verlassen, kaum war das Auto weggefahren holte er seine Zaubersachen und begann die Hausaufgaben die er für die Ferien aufbekommen hatte zu lösen. Vor allem Professor Snape war wieder einmal besonders fies zu ihm, er hatte ihm Extra-Hausaufgabe gegeben. Snape hasste Harry abgrundtiefgenau so wie Harry ihn hasste. Harry saß bis am späten Abend an seinem Schreibtisch. Zwischendurch hatte er sich mit den Geburtstagskuchen von seinen Freunden ein wenig gestärkt die er unter dem losen Dielenbrett versteckt hatte. Plötzlich hörte Harry eine lautet Klopfen. `Das kann doch nicht war sein´ dachte Harry und warf einen Blick zu Fenster. Draußen saß Hedwig mit einer Antwort von Ron. Schnell öffnete er das Fenster und löste den Fetzten Pergament- zugegeben etwas unsanft- von Hedwigs Bein. Doch Harry brannte darauf den Brief zu lesen, in der Hoffnung er würde etwas mit der Erlösung der Dursleys beinhalten. Hedwig flog, ein wenig beleidigt in ihren Käfig, tauchte ihren Schnabel in die Wasserschale und schaute dann trotzig die Wand an. Hastig faltet Harry das Pergament auf und begann zu lesen.  
Ich habe großartige Neuigkeiten für dich Dad und ich kommen dich Morgen abholen. Sag es aber den Muggeln , sonst bekommst du vielleicht Ärger. Ach und wir reisen mit Flohpulver sagt das den Muggeln besser nicht! Ron P.S. Hermine wird auch kommen.  
Harrys Herz machte einen Luftsprung, er würde schon morgen von hier verschwinden können und die Dursleys fast ein ganzes Jahr nicht mehr sehen. Das war einfach genial. Nichts hätte Harry aus dieser überglücklichen Stimmung reißen können - tja so schien es denn die Dursleys waren wieder heimgekehrt.  
  
Harry öffnete seine Türe einen Spalt um zu sehen ob Onkel Vernon gute Laune hatte. Mit guter Laune konnte man noch eher mit ihm reden obwohl das auch nicht ganz stimmte jedenfalls für Harry. Er ging die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer wo Onkel Vernon im Ohrensessel saß und mit Dudley der am Sofa saß fernsah. Harry räusperte sich und jetzt erst bemerkte Onkel Vernon ihn. Was denn? fragte er würdigte Harry jedoch keines Blickes. Also ich kann die restliche Zeit der Freien wieder bei meinem Freund verbringen. Sie würden mich morgen abholen. Darf ich? fragte Harry und sah Onkel Vernon hoffnungsvoll an. So ist das! bellte er Hmmm wie gehen morgen ganz früh weg sie sollen dich währen der Zeit wo wir weg sind holen .Aber wehe wenn irgendetwas kaputt ist in der Wohnung dann schwöre ich dir ... Onkel Vernons Gesicht das ohnehin immer rot war verfärbte sich leicht lila. Vernon reg dich doch nicht immer wieder über diesen Jungen auf. Er ist es einfach nicht wert das dein Blutdruck steigt. sagte Tante Petunia die gerade mit Keksen zu Dudley ging. Sie warf Harry einen verachten Blick zu. Harry spürte wie der Zorn in ihm anstieg, verzog aber keine Miene, zu blöd wäre es jetzt es sich mit den Dursleys zu verscherzen. Harry ging wieder hoch in sein Zimmer und hoffte das die Zeit so schnell wie möglich vergingen würde bis die Weasleys ihn abholen würden. Wütend nahm er das letzte Stück Kuchen und biss hinein .Obwohl er überhaupt keine Müdigkeit verspürte legte er sich bald nieder, er hoffte das die Zeit so schneller verstreichen würde. Erschlief jedoch unglaublich schnell ein. Er träumte von einer kargen Landschaft, als sich Harry umsah fiel ihm zwei Gestalten immer mehr nahmen sie Form und bis sie schließlich zu James und Lily Potter wurden. Er konnte es nicht glauben seine Eltern, sie standen zusammen auf dem Hügel gegenüber von Harry. Harry ging auf sie zu er wollte sie unbedingt umarmen um jeden Preis Mum? Dad?, flüsterte er doch sein Stimme erstarb. Mein Junge wie oft hast du im Schlaf geweint als du noch klein warst .Wieso mussten wird auch auseinandergerissen werden. Harry du bist ein wundervoller Junge geworden. sagte seine Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen Ich bin stolz auf dich Harry du hast mehr als genug deinen Mut und deine Tapferkeit unter Beweiß gestellt .Du hörst immer auf dein Herz und beschützt deine Freunde mit deinem Leben du bist wahrlich schon jetzt ein großer Zauberer. sagte jetzt sein Vater und lächelte. Mum, Dad! schrie Harry und rannte auf sie zu alle seine Gedanken waren nur auf sie gerichtet. Bleibt da ihr fehlt mir so sehr! Mum, Dad ich fühl mich so allein! Harrys Stimme erstickte . Du bist nie allein Harry niemals wir sind immer bei dir für immer und ewig! Das verspreche ich dir Harry!, sagte seine Mutter und streckte ihre Hand aus. Harry sprang und könnte mit letzter Kraft die Hand seiner Mutter für einen kurzen Augenblick berühren ,sie war so warm und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Harry das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Erschrocken fuhr Harry hoch und lag in seinem Bett im Lingusterweg .Er blickte auf seine Hand, er konnte eine seltsame wärme spüren. Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete tief durch. Ich muss mich jetzt aber wirklich zusammenreißen, mahnte er sich selbst , er stand auf und begann seine Sachen zu packen , er wusste zwar nicht wann die Weasleys kommen würden, aber er hoffte bald. Harry sah zu seinem Wecker, es war viertel vor sechs als er alles Gepackt hatte und sich angezogen hatte. Plötzlich gab es einen Rums. Das sind sie! sagte Harry zu Hedwig die schlaftrunken den Kopf hob. Er nahm den Käfig und seinen großen Koffer und ging so leise er konnte die Treppe hinunter. Sein Herz klopfte laut als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Hey Harry! sagte eine Stimme. Er sah zu Kamin und sah Ron und Mr. Weasley. Ich glaube ich habe diese Mal geschafft nichts zu ruinieren!, sagte Mr Weasley. Harry grinste ihnen zu. Am besten ich hinterlasse ihnen eine Nachricht das ich weg bin!, sagte er und kritzelte auf einen Zettel kurz und bündig das er abgeholt worden sei. Bereit, Jungs? fragte Mr Weasley und als Harry und Ron nickten schossen auch schon die Flammen in die Höhe und sie begannen sich zu drehen. Als Harry schon dachte er müsse sich übergeben landeten sie im Kamin des Fuchsbaus. Da wären wir, sagte Ron. Alles war genau so wie Harry das Haus in Erinnerung hatte. Wir tragen mal dein Sachen in mein Zimmer, in Ordnung?, sagte Ron und Harry nickte ihm zustimmend. Ist Hermine schon da ?fragte Harry als sie in Richtung Rons Zimmer gingen. Weiß ich nicht Mum und Ginny wollten sie abholen. Wir können ja in Ginnys Zimmer gehen und schauen ob sie wieder zurück sind! sagte Ron. Ihr Zimmer lag vor Rons. Sie öffneten die Tür ein wenig und sie hatten Glück Ginny war da. Oh Hallo Harry! Kommt herein. sagte sie. Harry und Ron öffneten die Tür und zu deren Verwunderung saß ein fremdes Mädchen auf Ginnys Bett das die Beine übereinander geschlagen hatte. Sie war ziemlich hübsch, stellte Harry fest Hey was soll das, ich dachte ihr holt Hermine ab. Wer ist das? , fragte Ron etwas gereizt Kommt den Ms Granger denn nicht zu uns? Bleibt sie jetzt ewig bei diesem Krum? Ron sah Harry fragend an. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte genau so wenig Ahnung was das zu bedeuten sollte. Das fremde Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und sah Ron lange in die Augen . Harry sah wie Ron ein wenig rosa anlief. Ginny grinste das Mädchen an und das Mädchen grinste zurück. Plötzlich fingen die beiden Mädchen an zu lachen. Harry und Ron standen ratlos da keiner wusste so recht was er machen sollte. Hallo Ron! Nein wie süß ich bin ein fremdes Mädchen! Harry auf dich hatte ich meine ganze Hoffnung gesetzt aber... tja da kann man nichts machen, sagte das Mädchen. Tja so sind die Jungs ,sagte Ginny und fing dafür einen bösen Blick von Ron. Das Mädchen stand jetzt auf und ging auf sie zu. Beiden klappten die Münder auf. Hermine!, sagten sie gleichzeitig. Jaah!, sagte Hermine. Aber ... du ...du siehst gar nicht so aus wie Hermine! ,sagte Ron und Harry nickte. Er ärgerte sich darüber Hermine nicht erkannt zu haben. Hmmm? ,machte Hermine und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und sah sich an. Ron hatte Recht Hermines Haar war ganz glatt und reichte ihr bis zum Ellenbogen. Hermine war etwas geschminkt ,außerdem war sie ganz anders gekleidet sie hatte einen kurzen schwarzen Rock und ein weißes Top an und dadurch konnte man sehr gut sehen das sie `weiblicher´ geworden war. Kein Panik wenn die Schule anfängt werde ich wieder gaaanz normal sein. Ehrenwort! ,sagte sie , überkreuzte ihre Finger und zwinkerte ihnen zu Eine Frage Ron, bild´ ich mir das nur ein oder bist du rot geworden? ,fragte Hermine und sah ihn prüfend an. Ich? Nein ...das hast du dir nur Eingebildet!!, sagte Ron und versuchte etwas beleidigt zu klingen. Ach so na ja. Kommst du mit raus, Ginny? Krummbein suchen? sagte Hermine und sah Ginny an. Ginny sprang auf und beide Mädchen verließen den Raum. Hättest du sie erkannt?, fragte Ron Harry. Nee , niemals! Sie hat sogar einen Busen bekommen! Oder sie hatte schon immer einen und hat ihn durch die Pullis immer versteckt sagte Ron. Wo starrst du denn schon wieder hin ? Wieso glaubst du hat sie sich anders angezogen als normal? , sagte Harry grinsend und stieß Ron in die Rippen. Pfff machte Ron Vielleicht hat sie vergessen das sie nicht mehr bei ihrem Vicki ist!. Harry hob eine Augenbraue und sah Ron an. Ja , ja okay ich habe keine Ahnung!, gab er zu. Kommt alle nach unten Kinder, das Frühstück ist fertig!, hallte die Stimme von Mrs Weasley durch das Haus. Harry und Ron gingen hinunter in die Küche wo sie einen gedeckten Tisch mit allen Möglichen Leckereien von Mrs Weasley vorfanden und sich schon gleich setzten. Kurze Zeit später waren auch die anderen bei Tisch nur Percy und die Mädchen fehlten. Percy ist immer so fleißig meinte Mrs Weasley aber wieso muss er auch sonntags arbeiten? Arthur du solltest einmal ein Wort mit dem Jungen reden! Molly, Percy ist ein erwachsener Mann er wird schon wissen was er macht! sagte Mrs Weasley und nahm sich Würstchen auf seinen Teller. Ginny , Hermine kommt zu Tisch , rief Mrs Weasley . Wir kommen schon , hallte es zurück und keine zwei Minuten später waren sie bei Tisch. Hey Hermine , mampfte George siehst anders aus als sonst, steht dir! Danke! Harry und Ron haben mich nicht erkannt sagte Hermine grinsend . Echt? fragte Fred jetzt neugierig und nahm einen schluck Saft aus seinen Becher. Nach dem Essen gingen Harry und Ron hinaus in den Garten , obwohl es erst Vormittag war , war es unglaublich warm. Harry und Ron gingen auf die Große Weide hin die einen riesigen Schatten auf den Rasen warf. Beide legten sich auf die schattige Seite, starrten den Himmel an und redeten über die Kompliziertesten Quiddich- Techniken und welche das Quiddich Team von Gryffindor lernen müsste. Sie waren so mit dem diskutieren beschäftig das sie gar nicht sahen das Hermine auf sie zukam. Hey Ron!, sagte sie und beugte sich über ihn Du und Harry sollt reinkommen , deine Mum will in die Winkelgasse , um die Schulsachen zu besorgen ! Harry stand auf und ging mit deinen Freunden in den Fuchsbau. Aber da gab es etwas was ihn Sorgen bereitete die Weasleys waren sehr arm, hingegen hatte Harry von seinen Eltern ein kleines Vermögen geerbt. Bis jetzt hatte er es niemanden verraten nur Hagrid wusste was sich in seinem Verließ bei Gringotts versteckte. Und deutlich sprechen, vergiss das nicht ! , sagte Mrs Weasley zu George der nun in den Kamin stieg .Jah , sagte George und verdrehte die Augen. Winkelgasse sage er laut, schmiss das Flohpulver am Boden und schon stieg er in Flammen auf und einige Sekunden später war er weg. Als Harry an der Reihe war lächelte sie etwas nervös. Du schaffst das schon Harry! flüsterte sie ihm zu und reichte ihm die Schale mit dem Flohpulver. Harry atmete tief durch nahm eine Hand voll Pulver und stieg in den Kamin. Er kniff die Augen zusammen Winkelgasse sagte er laut er hörte noch wie das Pulver zu Boden rieselte und schon spürte er wie sich drehte sich immer schneller und schneller. Als Harry schon dachte er habe sich schon wieder verirrt fiel er auf harten Boden in mitten der Winkelgasse. Na endlich. Dachte schon du kommst nie. hörte er eine Stimme sagen er sah hinauf und Ron stand vor ihm. Dachtest wohl ich lande wieder in der Nokturmgasse?! sagte Harry stand auf und grinste. Es dauerte eine Weile bis alle da waren. So auf zu Gringotts, meine Lieben! sagte Mrs Weasley und putzte sich den Ruß vom Gewand. Harry vollbrachte dieses Mal höchst Akrobatische Leistungen als er versuchte nicht so viel von seinen goldenen Galeonen zu zeigen. Was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies denn die Weasleys schielten neugierig zu Harry der sich mühte unbemerkt seinen Geldbeutel zu füllen. Da fast jeder etwas anderes zu besorgen hatte teilten sie sich auf. 


	3. Die Begegnung

Harry , Ron und Hermine gingen in Richtung Flourish&Blotts . Du hast aber kein Geld da Hermine, wie willst du dir dann eigentlich die Schulsachen kaufen? fragte Harry.  
  
Ich habe meine Bücher schon vorher besorgt! Ich wollte einfach ein wenig darin schmökern! Ach eine Frage habt ihr die Hausaufgaben schon erledigt? ,sagte Hermine in strengen Ton und putzte sich den restlichen Schmutz von Top. Jetzt klingst du wieder wie unser gute alte Hermine! ,sagte Ron und alle mussten lachen. Oh nein Ekelpaket voraus! ,sagte Harry zu Ron sie das Geschäft wieder verließen. Und er hatte nicht daneben gelegen. Draco Malfoy stolzierte geradewegs auf sie zu. Er war seit dem letzten Jahr einiges gewachsen Soso dieses Jahr treffen wir uns früher als gewöhnlich Potter! Wo ist denn eure kleine Granger, fragte er höhnisch. Harry hoffte das Hermine noch etwas länger sich im Geschäft umsehen wollte, doch vergebens sie öffnete gerade die Tür. Ich habe nichts gef.......aaah Malfoy!, sagte Hermine und sah Mafoy hasserfüllt an. Dieser hingegen sah sie total baff und verwundert an.  
  
Ich wette er erkennt sie nicht! ,zischte Harry zu Ron. Das hoffe ich! meinte Ron. Hermine erkannte schnell das Malfoy auf der Leitung saß, sie setzte ein fiese Grinsen auf. Wer....wer.. bist du? ,stammelte er. Och ein einfaches kleines Mädchen , hauchte sie und zwinkerte Harry und Ron zu, sie ging auf Malfoy zu , ganz nah bis ihm nur einige wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und sah ihm unschuldig in die Augen und machte einen kleinen Schmollmund. Malfoy stand da wie angewurzelt. ist es so wichtig wer ich bin? Malfoy wurde rosa und sah ganz fasziniert in Hermines Augen, seinen Mund etwas geöffnet. Harry und Ron hingegen konnten sich einen Lachanfall nur sehr schwer verkneifen und grinsten sich gegenseitig an. In Ordnung ich sag dir wer ich bin! ,sagte Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte in Malfoys Ohr ein leise Hermine Granger . Das war zufiel für Malfoy er riss den Mund auf und brabbelte irgendeinen Stuss. Komm Jungs ,wir gehen! ,sagte Hermine und drehte sich um und ging zu Harry und Ron und grinste sie an. Denk lieber nicht darüber nach Malfoy , bringt dir nur Kopfschmerzen!, sagte Ron und ging mit Harry und Hermine in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Oh Gott Malfoy sollte echt mal etwas gegen seinen Mundgeruch tun .,sagte Hermine und fächerte sich Luft zu. Bist selber Schuld wenn du ihm so nahe kommst !,sagte Ron .Wow Hermine ich habe gar nicht gewusst das du so etwas kannst!, sagte Harry und schaute zu Hermine. Was denn? Ach so das! Der Schwachpunkt der Jungs ist ganz intensiv in die Augen schauen. Da werden sie meistens rot , erstarren und stammeln stimmt´s Ron? sagte Hermine. Ron tat so als würde er es überhört haben Was denn? Ich weiß wirklich überhaupt nicht wovon du sprichst! Das brachte Hermine zum lachen.  
Harry kaufte sich noch Pegamentrollen und eine neue Feder und dann trafen sich alle wieder um in den Fuchsbau zurückzukehren.  
  
Die darauffolgenden Tage vergingen ziemlich schnell und bald war der Abend vor dem 1. September gekommen. Harry und Ron spielen Zauberschau und Hermine erkläre Ginny einige praktische Zaubersprüche für jede Gelegenheit. Man ich freu mich schon richtig auf Hogwarts! ,sagte Harry als er gerade dabei war gegen Ron zu verlieren. Es gibt Gerüchte das heuer wieder ein Ball sein wird!, sagte Ginny und schaute zu Hermine die ein uninteressiertes ,aha von sich gab. Schade das Krum da nicht da sein wird! ,stichelte Ron. Ja wirklich Schade, vielleicht frage ich dann einen Siebtklässler. Die sind alle ziemlich fesch ! ,fauchte Hermine. Hey , ihr fangt heuer schon früher mit dem streiten an! Wir sind noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts und ihr liegt euch schon wieder in den Haaren., sagte George .Ron gab ein undeutlich Grummeln von sich und wandte sich dann wieder dem Schach zu. Wollt ihr eigentlich immer noch den Scherartikelladen aufmachen? ,fragte Harry die Zwillinge. Jaah ,sagte Fred von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend. Bald kam auch Mrs Weasley und scheuchte alle zu Bett da sie morgen alle rechtzeitig beim Gleis neundreiviertel sein müssten.  
Hiiiii! Tut mir leider das dritte Kapitel ist ein wenig kurz! An alle tut mir leid wenn das wegen den Absätzen nicht so toll hinhaut aber ich versuche es immer besser hinzu kriegen!!! 


End file.
